Eyes Lost in Time
by ijustreallyliketoread
Summary: What if Jasper gave his heart away before he was even a vampire? The wars washed away his memories of his human life, leaving only the vision of her eyes. He pushes them aside, believing he'll never see the person to whom they belong, but then one day, he does. Rated M OC/Jasper
1. Prologue

**A/N: While this is my first story, I don't plan on it being my last. I'll be trying to keep things a correct a possible, but there is of course a new character and a couple gets a bit jumbled, but all is well in the end. All recognizable characters, I do not own. I have not betas on this story, but I would gladly accept one if you are willing to help. **

_Prologue_

**_July 17, 1859 - Houston, Texas_**

As she sits outside, gazing up at the stars, she thinks about Jasper and his warm brown eyes. The way his eyes crinkle up when he smiles that special smile and the way he smells; like leather, sandalwood, and cinnamon. Lost in her own thoughts, Adeline isn't able to hear the man approaching behind her.

"Hello, Beautiful." He says in a voice that makes her cringe. She turns around, facing him when she sees his eyes. The bright red glistens in the moonlight and her heart begins thrumming inside of her chest.

"Now, what might a beautiful woman like yourself be doin' out here all alone?" he asked, a slight twang to his words, though instead of sounding comforting like home, it sounds sinister.

Too frightened to speak, she frantically looks for a way out of the cage he has trapped her in with his body. Seeing her distress, the man reaches out and strokes her cheek. She shivers at the chill of his hand.

"You won't be goin' anywhere." he seethes. "I'll just make this real quick."

Confused and unnerved, she looks up into his deadly gaze. He lowers his mouth to her neck, almost as if to give her a kiss, but then his teeth cut through her skin as if it were soft butter and the pain begins.

Adeline can feel the suction of him draining her life force, just as she can feel the flames beginning at the bite and slowly spreading. She cries out, just before he can cover her mouth.

Sated, he leaves her, succumbing to the flames and falling unconscious.

Slowly the poison spreads, as does the burning. She wakes up four days later to an intolerable burning in her throat and a whole new world around her.


	2. Chapter 1

**APOV**

**_August 21, 2009 – Forks, Washington_**

Sighing, I slip on a pair of black skinny jeans and rummage through my closet for a sweater to wear.

I let out a sound of frustration; not finding what I was is search of. I finally come across an oversized dark blue knit sweater and decide on a cream tank top to go underneath.

I look in the mirror, the dark blue of my sweater bringing out the blue and gold specks in my hazel eyes. I sigh.

As a vampire, I sure don't seem like one. When I researched my family line and looked into some old books, I had discovered that as a human, I was unknowingly tied to the supernatural already; I was a witch. This attributed to my eyes and extra powers.

I begin to fix my hair, the dark ash brown curls cascading down my back. Deciding that it looks fine, I slip on some knee-high black boots and head off to school.

_'Ugh, School_' I think. I had just moved to cloudy Washington and since I was changed at 17, no one believed me to be an adult. I went off on the story that I was an emancipated teen and my vampy vibes usually kept most people away.

Hopping in my 1967 Chevy Impala, I speeds off towards school, only to soon hear police sirens coming from behind me and steadily getting closer. I pull off to the side of the road.

_'Shit.' _I think. The officer walks up to my window. He's an older man with a thick mustache running across his upper lip.

"Hello, Officer." I smiles, attempting to dazzle this man, and get myself out of a ticket.

"Ma'am, you do realize that you were doing 60 in a 30 zone?" He looks at me. "Are you new in town? I don't believe I've seen you around before."

"Oh, yeah. I just moved here and I'm starting as a senior at Forks High." I internally groan. _Why can people just stay away? _I silently ask myself.

"Really? Well, my daughter is a senior this year as well. Her name is Bella Swan. Why don't you talk to her and she can show you around." He begins to turn around, before he speaks, "Oh, and miss? Please make sure to slow down. I'm letting you off with a warning this time."

I just grin gratefully at him and drive off, albeit at a slower pace, to school.

I find my way to the receptionist's desk. _Ms. Cope_ reads her name plaque.

"Um, Hello?" I speak in a timid voice. "My name is Adeline Cane, and I'm transferring here."

She looks up at me from her seat with a warm smile. "Oh yes, Miss Adeline Cane." She searches through the mess on her desk before finally finding what she was looking for; my schedule.

"Thanks." I smile at her and head off to my first class.

As I'm walking down the hallway, I can feel a telepath probing my mind. '_Shit shit fuckity shit, no.' _I think. This means that there's another vampire here. Making sure my mental shield in securely in place, I head off to class, attempting to look normal, only to find that said vampire is in my English class. _'Great' _I think sarcastically.

He looks at me and is radiating confusion. "Yes, I am a Vampire." I ask his silent question too quietly for anyone else to hear.

"Your eyes…?" He's feeling some sort of trepidation, probably assuming that I'm a human drinker. "I'll explain later." I snap. "Though I don't drink humans, if that's what you're wondering."

He has a myriad of emotions that I can't fully decipher. '_Damn empathy, why can't you come with a handbook?' _

I sit down in a seat near him, but ignore him throughout class. Luckily, none of the teachers ask me to come up and introduce myself. That is, until my trig class at the end of the day.

As I walk into class, the teacher asks me to introduce myself once everyone has arrived. As I wait, I think about what to say. '_I'm Adeline Cane, 165 year old vampire.' _Yeah, that'd go over well. Once everyone has seated, I begin.

"I'm Adeline Cane. I moved here from Houston, Texas." The teacher nudges me on further. "Um, I like to paint, I guess." I scurry over to my seat, trying to avoid the teacher's probing, but not before I see a pixie-like vampire in the back in some sort of trance. There's an empty seat next to her so I take it.

She comes out of her trance like it was nothing. "Hi!" she says in a bubbly voice. "I'm Alice Cullen." While she smiles brightly, she looks at me with sad eyes. Confused, I look towards the front of the room.

Not really paying attention, I being to think about Houston, and in turn Jasper. My heart gives a strange pull whenever I think his name.

I snap myself out of it. I shouldn't dwell on the past. Jaspers dea-. No. Still not ready for that quite yet.

The rest of class in a blur and I being to walk towards my car, seeing the telepath standing next to it. I groan. "Hi." I say bluntly. "Can I help you?"

"Would you like to meet our coven? If you share our lifestyle, you may even join." He says in a formal voice.

"Are you a Cullen?" He simply nods his head and sticks out his hand. "Edward." He says.

"Adeline Cane." I respond. "And sure. Can I just follow you?" He nods his head and walks away. I look over to see him kissing the human he was sitting next to in class. _Huh._

He and his coven live near the edge of town. When we reach his home, I am nothing short of amazed. "Wow" I whisper, eyes shining. "Yeah, " he says. I didn't even see him come up. "Esme, our mother, love to decorate."

"Mother?" I question. "Yeah, we have a family dynamic." He chuckles. "Let's go."

As I walk to the door, I smell a familiar smell. Like leather and cinnamon. I shake it off, chalking it down to nerves or something.

I begin to know when the door opens and a woman with caramel hair gives me a hug. "Welcome." She whispers in my ear. "Oh, Hi." I awkwardly pat her back, not wanting to admit to myself that this is the first hug I've had in decades. "Come in, come in."

I look around her home, amazed by the beauty. "You have a beautiful home." I say. "Thank you, darling. I'm Esme Cullen. You are…?" She looks at me with such motherly love my heart hurts. "Adeline Cane." I say, smiling at her.

I look over to the stairs and freeze. "Ja-Jasper?" I say stunned. "Jasper!" I yell, running towards him and looking up into his eyes. "Adeline?" he whispers and we embrace. My heart is nearly bursting and I feel as if our hearts are forever intertwined. "I missed you." I say with a kiss.

We break apart to hear a quiet sob behind us.

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter. I'm still trying to get a hang of writing. I'm sorry if this story really sucks, because it probably does. But if it doesn't, Cool. :) Thanks for reading. **


End file.
